Coming Home in the Rain
by Jeannie0981
Summary: It's been 2 years since Severus and Harry have seen each other So when harry comes back to Hogwarts, Severus heads for his secret house in London. Little did he expect to see a familiar face outside his house on Christmas Eve, in the pouring rain.


Coming Home in the Rain

By: me and only me

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or make anything of Harry Potter. Just the plot of fiction about the two characters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. She's the one making the money off her fabulous brain idea.

Summary: I suck at them so just read and enjoy. It doesn't have any graphic sex, sorry, or at least not yet.

Christmas Eve.

The most joyous occasion. A time of family gathering under the big bright Christmas tree with millions of presents underneath, every one wishing one another a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. It's the same year after year and nothing as ever seemed to stop it coming from over the years, Not even the thick curtain of rain that was pouring outside or the power outage all over London streets. Christmas Eve continued that night, by candle light and good food. No one would let mother mature destroy such a special part of the year as this one.

It wasn't a storm that disturbed the outside anyways. Just rain. No loud rolling thunder, no threatening lighting flashes in the pitch dark, just the thick curtain of rain as far as anyone could see. And as dark as it was, no one saw the wondering shadow outside, no one except for one.

Severus Snape had been doing some holiday paper work at his desk when he happened to look up and see him through his front window. Or her? He couldn't really tell. But a person he was sure. They walked energy drained, sliding their feet across the poodles of water, arms gripping each other of cold that took over the skinny body. He was sure every each of the person was soaked. And he almost felt pity for the person wondering outside in the rain. A part of him gave an urge to invite him in and he nearly laughed. Severus doesn't invite anyone in his house, much less a helpless stranger.

But it seemed as heartless as Snape wanted to be; he couldn't keep his eyes of the shadow figure. Watching with careful eyes as the person walked slowly enough to come to a complete stop and no one would really notice the difference. He studied the skinny figure and he nearly saw Harry Potter. The stranger resembled him a lot; the more Severus looked through his window. The way he moved gracefully even is he was as weak as he seemed to be. The determination and stubbornness also made Severus think of Harry and how spoiled the brat was when it came to his way.

Severus had tried to forget, to erase his memory of the boy that left a mark on his heart, and it was harder then it seemed the farther apart the two were. When they both parted, it was suppose to be for good. Harry was a graduated student now and didn't need some old greasy teacher holding him down on his future plans. Of course, those weren't Harry's exact words but when the boy had said he had to take care of a few things, without him, it was enough got Severus to get the hint, the time between them, was over.

'Sev, I'm going to go do a few things. I'll be gone a few months, maybe years, I don't know. But I promise I'll be back and when I do, we need to talk, ok?' he had said with a quick kiss on the cheek before he left on the train with his buddies.

After that, Severus went on. With out Harry. No matter how difficult it had been without the kid for the last two years, he had survived without the kids responsive touches and irresistible lips, Without those seductive green eyes and charming sweet smile. Without that silky skin and pleasuring moans and gasps. His world went on without Potter, and he kept it that way. Refusing to get in touch with the kid, refusing to ever meet with him when he often requested it by owl. And when he heard Potter was coming to Hogwarts, he left, to his own home where he was sure, no one knew were he lived.

A coward thing, he knew, but it was for the best. When Severus isn't wanted, he'd be damned if he waited around like some puppy dog to be actually kicked out. He'd be damn if he give the boy the pleasure, so instead, he'd do it first, break off all connections completely before Potter did it himself. Potter was just trying to spare his feelings, will the professor had news for the kid, he had to have feelings first to be able to spare them. And what he had those few years with Harry was nothing more then just two people who enjoyed each other's bodies and company, a fling. And now the connection is officially gone, and so his Severus.

It was then Severus saw the shadow outside fall, straight to his knee, head hung over, staring at the ground. And he stayed like that, just on his knees, holding himself, staring at the ground as the rain poured against him, falling harder as the minutes passed. He didn't want to go help who ever it was, he didn't want to bother to go in the rain, but something tugged at him, something deep down forced him to his feet. And with many different curses to himself, Harry, and the person outside, he headed for his door, taking the umbrella propped up against the wall with him.

He gave up. There was no way he could find it. It was impossible. There was no light to show him the way. The darkness was to thick, the rain to heavy. His body was cold and it ached all over from the distances it went. After walking mile after mile, turning corner after corner, asking more people then he could keep up with, he had hoped for clues, something that would lead him to where he wanted to go, but nothing. He was gone, just disappeared out of no where. And it was his fault.

All of his life, he had people come and go from him, only knowing a certain kind of love that never went deeper then he wanted. Until he meet that one person. Someone who could turn his insides into jelly and make him ache and cum without ever touching him. There had always been and always was one person he loved with more then he realized he could give. With so much more he couldn't bear the time they had spent apart, but he had things he had to do. Things he needed to take care of and it seemed it took longer then he wanted and days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years and before he knew, two years passed and he hadn't heard hide or hair from the only person it mattered.

And here he was, broken and beaten to nothing, tears came uncontrollable but he made no sound, no whimper no sob. He only allowed the tears fall. He had lost. It was over. He would never be able to get the person he loved back. Could he blame him for the way he was acting? Him leaving off without reasons why, or when he would actually be back and the simple words. 'Will talk when I do get back'. Boy he had gotten at it all-wrong. And now he was stranded in the middle of London somewhere with rain pouring down like it was, and he was cold and he had no doubt he'd catch something from this. And as much as his chest hurt at the moment, he begins to hope whatever disease he caught, he hope it killed him. With the only thing he had going in his life gone, there was nothing more to live for. The idea of Death slipped easy to him.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry would have raised his head if he had the energy but the voice enough to recognize whom it was. And he fell back on his knees, staring up at the night's sky as the rain pounded on his face. And this time, he couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat. He couldn't control the shivers that took over his body. He had found him. He had found him or he was already died of the disease and this was nothing more then Heaven.

"Severus..." he let the name whisper past his lips as he moved his head again to see for himself and sure enough, in the doorway of the unmistaken able black town house was the tall dark and handsome Severus Snape. Dressed in muggle black sweat pants and shirt.

"May I ask why in the hell are you sitting in the rain? Do you realize your going to catch something! And knowing you Potter you'll be a whole new virus", Severus scolded him like he often did when they were together.

Harry only smiled and used as much strength as he felt he had and stood, legs wobbly. His blue jeans stuck to him and the green 'I envy U' t-shirt from Hermione acted like new skin to him. Carefully he made his way towards the body he hadn't touched in years, arms that hadn't held him since he left. And the same warmth that hadn't comfort him since their last night together.

"And if you think for one minute I'm going to take care of your whiney ass, you got another thing coming!" Severus continued, gripping the umbrella tight. Anger was his best bet because right now, he wanted to run towards Potter and take the stupid kid in his arms and dare the boy to ever leave him again.

Harry just smiled and knew Severus loved to fuss over him. It was something that came natural over them both once they started together. Whenever one was sick the other would fuss over them like crazy until they were well. Something they both always enjoyed. Closer, Harry got to his missing lover.

"And if you think I'm going to allow you to spend the night here, Potter, guess again. I'm going to call Dum..." and Severus words were lost when a pair of icy cold shivering lips claimed his.

Severus could have pulled away if he wanted, should have actually but Harry moved his slim body next to his and wiggled as close as the boy could get to him, as if he was trying to crawl right under his skin. At this moment, he knew he was a lot stronger then Harry and could have denied the boy everything for the last two years. Yeah, Sev could, if he wanted to.

Instead, he took his free arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer and allowed the kid to wrap his arms around his neck, giving them both better access to each other's mouth. The umbrella was soon forgotten and slipping through Severus fingers as he moved the new free hand around the waist also, fusing them two together and nearly lifting Harry off the ground. And as much passion they both had bottled up for each other, it didn't take long for neither of them feel the fire burn them and every inch of Harry quickly warmed up.

It had been Sev to pull apart with a defeated smirk. "Let's get you inside and dried off, Harry", he said.

"I love you, Severus," Harry told him for the first time, in a husky drained voice.

The sigh of relief and years of pain lifted from the professor and he smiled, kissed Harry again, hard. "I love you too, Harry. More then you realize".

"I won't ever leave you again, I don't want to ever leave again," Potter was resting against Severus, his arms wanting to hold on tightly.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go anywhere. Damn Brat. You see what you get for going somewhere with out me," Severus pulled him into the house.

The tears started again. The pain ached his heart. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"Shush, Potter. It's ok. I've got you and I promise not to let you go. My dear, sweet Harry", he buried his face in the boys neck.

Once inside, Severus removed one arm but didn't dare remove the other, in fear the kid would run off again. Sev locked the door shut behind them, forgetting about the umbrella outside on the steps that gathered the rain that began to slow down. And no one noticed the mourning sun creping past the dark clouds and the rain.


End file.
